Love, Bliss and Agony
by VentePaDu
Summary: Hinamori has still not awaken after Aizen Souske's betrayal of Soul Society...Hitsugaya is empty...Matsumoto is worried...Hinamori is out of reach...A lot better than it sounds i promise! M for language and later chapters!
1. Emptiness

**Chapter 1**

I felt the cold air blowing across the landscape in front of me as my thought drifted to the still figure in Unohana taicho's healing room. If I would have gotten there sooner and not been distracter by Kira…She might not be in this position.

"Taicho!" I let out a frustrated grunt. What does my annoying fukai-taicho want now. "Taicho! It is snowing out there! Come inside before you get sick." I don't care if I get sick…hell…I don't care if I freeze to death…

"You are letting your thoughts go to dangerous places Toshirou."

"I know Hyorinmaru…I just feel so…empty…"

"I realize this but you have to get past this slump…I can't balance your body heat for much longer so go inside before I freeze you myself…" I let a small smirk cross my lips…I could always count on Hyorimaru…

"Fine…I'll go inside…besides…I doubt Matsumoto has done any of her paperwork anyway which means I will have to do it all again."

"That's the spirit." I stand from my sitting position and walk back towards the door of tenth division. I slide the door open and let out a sigh as I see the stacked up piles of paperwork on my desk that I have been neglecting lately. I look around the office and see Matsumoto sitting on the couch playing with a strand of her hair. I let out another sigh and decide that I was not going to nag her today…I simply just don't have enough energy. I walk over to my desk and sit down in my chair as I grab the first sheet of paper off the stack and begin to read it.

"Umm…Taicho? Are you alright?"

"Yes Matsumoto. Why do you ask?"

"Usually by this time, you have already yelled at me to do my paperwork."

"Matsumoto…"

"Yes?" I look up from my paper.

"I'm busy. Why don't you go drink with Kira or Abarai…"

"Yes taicho…but…" Her sentence is interrupted by a hell butterfly. "All taichos and fukai-taichos are required to report to a meeting immediately…I repeat all taichos and fukai-taichos are required to report to a meeting immediately…That is all." I let out another sigh…another meeting…

"I suppose we should head over there now Matsumoto."

"Yes Taicho."


	2. Relief

**Chapter 2**

I am finding it very hard to focus as my thoughts keep drifting…what could I have done differently? How could I have avoided this? Did she really think I could do all those things I was accused of? Then the mention of her name snaps me back to reality.

"Lieutenant Hinamori has yet to awaken an with Captain Unohanas judgment we are making her off-limits to visitors for fear that spiritual pressure changes are making her condition worse."

"What!"

"Captain Hitsugaya…please sit back down."

"Why was I not consulted on this matter?!"

"I did not believe it was necessary."

"With all do respect Captain Unohana, Captain commander Yamamoto…I must question your decision."

"The decision has already been made. Now sit back down." I reluctantly take my seat again and the meeting continues in a blur…I do not have any other thoughts besides Hinamori…I can no longer see her…the last thread that has been holding me to sanity has been cut…

…:::…

The meeting ends and without even waiting for Matsumoto, I use shunpo to get out as fast as possible…I know I should stay and apologize for my outburst but I can not focus on how to speak. I reach tenth division and realize that Matsumoto has almost caught up to me. I get to my room as quickly as possible and shut the door behind me. I sit on the floor and lay my head back against my bed.

"Captain…"

"Go away Matsumoto…" I say surprised at how shaky my voice is. My icy exterior has never been cracked…before this.

"Captain please talk to me."

"I said to leave me alone Matsumoto…" I freeze the door closed as I hear the handle begin to twist…

"Ow…that was cold…"

"I told you to go away Matsumoto." I hear her footsteps grow fainter as she walks away from my door…Sooner or later I will have to join the world again but for now I just need to think…

I begin to sift through my thoughts and memories…even the happiest becoming darkened by the fact that she is out of my reach…I can no longer see her face or touch her hand…and I will never get to tell her how much she means to me…

"You are thinking as if she is already dead…may I remind you that she is in a coma…"

"What's the difference? I can't see her anymore Hyorinmaru. I don't know how to survive without her."

"You will manage…plus I can feel Tobiume…She is not dead yet…have faith."

"It is useless Hyorinmaru…I can not tell her now…She will never know…"

"Yes she will…she will pull through this…she is strong Toshirou."

"Yes I know that but I don't know if I can."

"Be patient."

"I don't know how long I can hold my sanity long enough for her to wake up."

"I will help you. After all I do exist partly in your mind."

"Yes but this feeling might be to powerful…even for you to fend off."

"It is. But I can try…for your sake."

"Thank you…"

**2 weeks later**

**Matsumoto's point of view**

"I am getting worried about him. As far as I know, he has only left his room for necessities like food since the meeting. Then he just goes back into his room and freezes it over."

"I think he finally snapped." I reach out and smack Renji on the arm. "Ow what?!"

"Don't say things like that. I am really concerned. He shouldn't have this much stress. I have even started doing his paperwork."

"You really must be worried."

"Plus, it has been so cold in here, partly because of the weather outside but also because he has his room frozen over. I'm sick of it."

**Hitsugaya's POV**

"Momo…please wake up soon…you can call me Shirou-chan all you want…just please wake up…please." I have long since driven Hyorinmaru from my mind with all of my depressing thoughts.

"Captain…I just got a message. We are to report to Captain Commander Yamamoto right away." I open the door and look her is the face for the first time in two weeks.

"Let's go then."

…:::...

"I decided to give you the news personally."

"What news captain Commander?"

"Of Lieutenant Hinamori."

"Has she woken up yet?" I ask surprised at how hopeful my voice sounds.

"Yes but there is a problem and the is why I called you." All relief that I felt disappeared quickly. "She is scared. Last night she woke up crying and screaming but wouldn't let anyone comfort her. She keeps on asking for you. In fact the only words he has said and Hitsugaya-kun or Shirou-chan. You are the closest to her of anyone here."

"What do you want me to do?"

"I want you to go and see her. Ease her fear. Help her heal."

"Yes Sir."

"Dismissed."

**Outside**

"That's great Captain Hinamori is awake! Why don't you look happy?"

"What if…what if she doesn't trust me either? Or even worse…what if she still thinks I am a traitor…or even worse that what if she doesn't recognize me?"

"She will trust you and recognize you Captain. You have no need to worry."

"Matsumoto…"

"Yes?"

"Nothing…I want you to go back to tenth division and get a bed ready for Hinamori. My guess is she will be staying with us temporarily."

"Yes sir." And with one shunpo, she was gone. I reached fourth division too quickly. After all this time, I should be exited to see her right? I wonder if she will notice my growth. I have grown almost four inches since the last time I saw her…or technically…since she has seen me.

"Hitsugaya Toshirou. Tenth squad Captian. I am here to see Captain Unohana."

"Yes sir. I will tell her you have arrived."

"Tank you." The man disappears into Captain Unohana's office and comes back out a minute later.

"She will see you now." I walk through the doors of the office ans Unohana rises from her cahir.

"It is very nice to see you Captain Hitsugaya. I suspect that you have heard the news of Hinamori's recovery?"

"Yes."

"And of the problem?"

"Yes."

"You may go to her then. I assume you still know the room."

"Yes."

"Very well then." I turn and exit the office. I walk down the hall quickly finding the room that I visited everyday before it's doors were closed to me. I slowly open the door when I reach it and see her laying on the bed across the room. I quietly pick up a chair from the corner and carry it over to the side of the bed when I sit down I see her eyes slowly open.

"I'm sorry did I wake you?"

"Sh-shirou-chan?"

"Hello Bed-wetter momo."

"It really is you Shirou-chan!" She yells sitting up abruptly and giving my a hug around the neck. I embrace her back and I hear her begin to cry. I push her away and look at her face.

"What is wrong?"

"I…I…I…I attacked you! I am so sorry! I should have trusted you…I should have…"

"There is nothing I am mad at you for Hinamori. I could never be mad at you."

"Th…tha…thank you shirou-chan."

"Your welcome bed wetter."

"I don't wet beds anymore."

"You can call me Shirou-chan but I can't call you bed wetter? That hardly seems fair."

"You are right." She says looking down. "Histugaya-kun…"

"Hm…"

"I was so scared…the whole time I was in that coma…a storm was ther and Captain Aizen was there. He was attacking you and hurting you…I just stood there and watched…I couldn't do anything…" I pull her off the bed and into my lap, thankful for my extra growth. A few months ago, this would be very awkward because she was one inch taller than me. I kiss the top of her head.

"It is all right…It is over…I will protect you…I promise."

**So how was it? R&R Please!**


	3. Happiness

**Chapter 3**

**Hinamori Point of View**

I look up at his face and realize how much bigger he is than I am. Last time I saw him, I was one inch taller than him and took pride in that fact.

"Shirou-chan…did you grow?"

"Yes."

"That's not fair." He lets out a noise that I suspect is a contained laugh.

"It is about time that I grew taller than you. It was beginning to become ridiculous."

"I guess so…It's still not fair though."

"Stop saying that. It is perfectly fair. You have been taller than me the whole time we have known each other. It is my time to be the bigger one. Maybe now…" He paused trying to think of a way to say what I was thinking.

"Maybe now what?" I ask to make him go on.

"Maybe now I can take better care of you."

"What do you mean?"

"I let him hurt you Hinamori. I wasn't there to protect you. I let myself be distracted by Kira and I…"

"Stop…just stop…" I begin to sob into his chest and he runs his fingers through my loose hair.

"I like this."

"You…like…what?" I say in between sniffs.

"Your hair down. This is the first time I have seen it out of a bun since we were kids."

"Really…I don't."

"Why not?"

"It gets in my way. It's annoying."

**Hitsugaya's POV**

"Well I like it no matter how annoying it may be." A silence passes between us. Her just sitting on my lap. Me hugging her petite body in my arms. I feel whole for the first time in a long time. My emptiness began when I had her arrested. Then grew when she accused me. The was completed when I saw her bloodied on the floor behind Aizen Souske. I thought I would never see her again. That she would always be in a coma or just out of my reach. Or that she would hate me for not protecting her.

"Shirou-chan?"

"Hm?"

"What are you thinking about?"

"The past…the present…the future."

"Could you be more vague?" I laugh at this question.

"Yes actually I could. I could say stuff." There is anther pause. "what are you thinking about."

"You." She says bluntly. I am surprised by this statement.

"What about me?"

"I am trying to decide if you are real or not."

"What do you mean?"

"You are too kind and forgiving Hitsugaya-kun. If someone did to me what I did to you, I would hate them. I would never forgive them or treat them kindly like you are to me."

"Maybe I am really not nice at all." She tilts her head back to look at me and I see confusion in her eyes. "Maybe I just missed you so much that I don't have the strength to be mean."

"Huh?"

"You mean everything to me Hinamori. When I couldn't see you…" I hated to admit this to her and I knew she might take it as guilt. "I froze myself into my room and would only come out to grab food and then I would freeze myself back in my room. I didn't talk to Matsumoto for two weeks and she was so concerned that she actually did paperwork." I pause and look at her expression trying to figure out how to formulate my next sentence. "I cracked…I could not hold up my icy exterior and I was so depressing that even Hyorinmaru retreated from my mind. But now that you are here…in my arms again…I don't feel empty or sad anymore…I just feel…complete. If I lost you, I would never forgive myself." I turn my gaze to the window and realize that I have been here a lot longer than I thought. I set Hinamori back on the bed and rise to my feet.

"Wait where are you going?"

"I have to leave Momo…It is getting late and you need to get some rest."

"Please don't leave…I don't want to be left alone anymore…I…I'm…scared Hitsugaya-kun. Please don't leave. Can't you just sleep here…for tonight?" I think about the thought of Matsumoto with free reign of the Tenth division and everything she could do with that power and it makes me shudder. But then I look back at Momo and he pleading eyes and I just cannot say no.

"Alright…but just for tonight Hinamori." She lays down and I slide in next to her, my arm around her waist.

"Goodnight Shirou-chan."

"Goodnight bed-wetter."

**The next morning**

Captain Unohana must have come in this morning. There are two plates of breakfast food and two glasses of water sitting by the bedside. I look down at the body that is still in my arms. It didn't take her long to fall asleep last night after I laid down with her, even though I stayed awake for half the night either watching her peaceful state of lost in my own thoughts. Having her body next to mine felt natural. Her form snuggled closer and closer to me during the night and I did not mind in the slightest, which sort of surprised me. I have always known that I loved her but thought it would be awkward being with her in that way.

"Good morning." Her voice brings me back to reality and I look down at her face. I let a smile break out across my face.

"Good morning."

"I like this." She says mimicking my statement from the night before.

"You like what?" I say mimicking her question just as she had mimicked mine.

"Your smile. I haven't seen it very much since you joined the Gotei 13."

"Hm."

"What does 'hm' mean?"

"I will make you a deal. I will smile more if you leave your hair down more."

"But it bugs me."

"Well then I will stop smiling."

"No don't. I like your smile."

"And I like your hair down."

"Ugh…fine…I give up. You win." I let another smile grace my lips.

"Good. Are you hungry?"

"Sort of."

"Captain Unohana came in earlier and brought in some food."

"Uh-huh."

"You seem like you are still tired."

"No just thinking."

"About what?"

"Hitsugaya-kun…"

"Yes."

"It's nothing…never mind."

"Tell me."

"Well I was just wondering if…"

"Yes."

"If you are going to have to be the one to fight Captain Aizen." My whole body tensed as she says that name. The name of a traitor. The name of the person who hurt her like this…both emotionally and physically.

"Possibly."

"I don't want you to get hurt Hitsugaya-kun. Can you promise me something?"

"Anything."

"If you do…promise you will come back to me safely alright."

"I promise."

**Matsumoto's point of view**

"The Captain didn't come home last night. I wonder where he is."

"Probably had a sleepover with a certain lieutenant." Renji says with an upset look on his face. "Why was he the only one who got to see her yesterday? I was her childhood friend also."

"As was I." Izuru adds, nodding his head.

"Yes but she didn't ask for you specifically. Now did she? Plus…Hinamori has always been very close to the Captain. If she only wants to see him, I am fine with it. I am just glad he is not freezing himself in his room anymore. As long as the Captain is happy, so am I."

"Why are you so concerned about his happiness? Captain Kuchiki is never happy and I am just fine with that."

"First, I consider the Captain and I friends. Second, when he is happy, he doesn't yell at me as often and I get more breaks." I hear the door open and my head turns toward it.

"Toshirou? Oh hey Rangiku."

"Ichigo? What are you doing here?"

"Looking for Toshirou."

"He is not here. Try fourth division. Also don't call him Toshirou. You know how much he hates that."

"Thanks for the advice. So fourth division eh? What would he be doing there?"

"Visiting Hinamori."

"Oh…" He just stands in the doorway for several more moments.

"Anything else I can help you with?"

"Uh no but Renji?"

"Yea."

"Have you seen Rukia?"

**Ichigo's POV**

"Did you check Captain Kuchiki's manor?"

"No…but is she there for sure?"

"I don't know. I gave up keeping track of that girl a long time ago. Why don't you check?"

"I don't really wanna."

"Why not?"

"Byakuya and I are not necessarily on the best of terms right now." I remember the conversation we had the last time we spoke…

_"What are your intentions with my sister Kurosaki?"_

_"Intentions?"_

_"Yes."_

_"I don't know. Why?"_

_"Because if you even think of taking advantage of her, I will not hold back or take mercy."_

I shudder just remembering it.

"If you are that scared of my Captain then I will check for you. But you know for a boyfriend you sure are a wuss."

"Forget it. I have to go talk to Toshirou. Later." With that he turns around and walks out.

**Hitsugaya's POV**

"Hinamori is free to go. I suggest that she stays somewhere where she feels comfortable and where not to many people will come all at once."

"She will be staying in the spare room at Tenth. Thank you Captain Unohana."

"You are welcome Captain Hitsugaya." I exit the office and find Hinamori waiting for me in the halls.

"You are all set. Ready to go see where you will be staying for the next few weeks?"

"Uh-hu but Hitsugaya-kun I have something to…"

"Toshirou!" I turn my head and see a head of orange hair running towards me. I automatically know who it is.

"Kurosaki…How many times do I have to tell you? Captain Hitsugaya."

"Sorry but I have a matter to discus with you regarding the situation in the real world." My eyes widen slightly as I realize what he is talking about. Aizen and the Arrancar.

"Kurosaki, meet me at the Sougyoku hill in one hour and we can discuss it there. Right now I have to get Hinamori situated."

"Oh hey there. I don't think we've met before. I'm Ichigo Kurosaki. Substitute Soul Reaper."

"Hi." She says shyly from behind me.

"Goodbye Kurosaki. I will see you in an hour." I push past him. "So Hinamori…what were you saying?"

"Oh…it's nothing."

"I know you want to ask me something."

"What would happen if I resigned my position as lieutenant?"

"Well…" I have to think about this for several moments before I answer. "I don't really know Hinamori. Are you thinking about resigning?"

"Yes. I don't know if I can be in fifth squad anymore."

"Well, when that day comes, I am sure there will be a place for you in tenth squad."

"Really?"

"Yes. But only when you are sure it is what you want to do and only when you are positive you are ready to come back to work."

"Oh thank you Hitsugaya-kun!" She says as she embraces me tightly. Maybe her being there will make Matsumoto work harder for fear of her position.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**So there it is Chapter 3! R&R so I know how I'm doing!**


	4. Knowledge

**Chapter 4**

**Hitsugaya's POV**

I finished getting Hinamori settled under Rangiku's care and find myself rushing to meet Kurosaki Ichigo. I don't why I am so anxious to find out more information about Aizen. I hate him. He hurt Momo and he almost killed both of us. I am so distracted with my thoughts that I almost run into Kurosaki as I reach the top of Sougyoku hill.

"Graceful Toshirou…very graceful."

"Shut up…and it's Captain Hitsugaya."

"Right sorry."

"Enough small talk…Aizen?"

"Yes he has begun to make his move in the real world. Just last week I had to fight of fifty hollows and ten arrancar…they weren't very strong but still…it wore me out."

"And?"

"What do you mean and? I thought you would be interested."

"I am but unless it involves killing the bastard I don't really want to get involved." I turn around and begin to walk off.

"Hey wait a second…Orihime…well you may want to get involved in this one."

"Why?" I say freezing in my tracks but not turning around.

"Orihime was taken by the Arrancar. I am going to Hueco Mundo to find her. Aizen will be there. You may have a chance." I rotate my head and say four words.

"When do we leave?"

"Two days. Urahara is preparing Chad and Uryuu to go as well. I would rather it be just me but seeing as I don't know this Aizen person or his skills…as much as I hate to admit it…I need back up."

"Yes. Now the only problem is getting permission to leave Soul Society."

"Do you think we need Rukia and Matsmoto?"

"No Matsumoto needs to stay here with Hinamori. Captain Kuchiki wouldn't let Rukia go to Hueco Mundo. I know that for a fact."

"So…I will see you at Urahara Shop two days from now."

"Yes…you will…"I begin to walk away as I try to figure out a way to get to leave. "Ukitake!" With one shunpo step, I am gone.

**At 13****th**** Division Office**

"You want to go where?"

"To Hueco Mundo with Kurosaki Ichigo."

"And why is he getting involved in Soul Society matters?"

"He isn't. They kidnapped one of his friends and he is going to get her back. It just so happens that Aizen," My tone is filled with venom as I say his name, "is there as well. I have to kill him!" I say this last sentence slamming my hands down on the desk."

"Does Lieutenant Hinamori know of this matter yet?"

"No. And she will be staying here under Matsumoto's care. For Matsumoto's own good, she will not be joining me."

"Surely you do not expect to take on Hueco Mundo with two Soul Reapers."

"We will also have a Quincy and another with Spiritual Abilities."

"No."

"No?"

"I can not allow it…" I cut him off before he can finish his sentence.

"Then I will go without permission! Even if I do jeopardize my position as captain! I will kill that son of a bitch!" Automatically regretting using such foul language in front of the person who has took over the position of a father during my rise through the ranks, my voice softens. "He hurt Hinamori, Captain Ukitake. I must go."

"You didn't let me finish. I was going to say I will not allow it unless you take greater numbers. Yoruichi will join you along with Ikakku, Yumichika, and Rukia Kuchiki. I will talk to Captains Kuchiki, Kenpachi and Kyoruku. You have my full support if you meet these conditions."

"Thank you Captain Ukitake. I will inform the members of the squad." I bow and exit. Now to talk to Kenpachi about borrowing his 3rd and 5th seat.

**11****th**** Division**

"So you are going to fight Aizen?"

"Yes."

"And you want both my 3rd and 5th seat members."

"Yes." I see a smirk break across his face.

"Of course you may have them. They need more practice anyway. Plus Ikkaku and Yumichika's teamwork may prove useful."

"Thank you I will go find them immediately."

"No need. They have just arrived." I hear a knock on the doorway. Two figures enter. "You two will be accompanying Captain Hitsugaya to Hueco Mundo in two days time."

"Yes sir." They turn and exit.

"Thank you Captain Kenpachi." I turn and begin to exit. "Now off to visit Yoruichi. No doubt she is with Soi Fon." I mumble to myself as I exit.

**2****nd**** Division**

"So you are in need of my services?"

"Yes."

"To go to Hueco Mundo?"

"Yes."

"To kill Aizen?"

"Not necessarily but I do need backup. Plus we are sure to run into many Arrancar."

"I got it. I will meet you at Urahara's in two days. Soi Fon will be upset that she did not get invited but I guess too many will draw attention won't it?"

"Yes. That is why she was not invited." _Also she was not on Ukitake's list of conditions._ I thought to myself.

"Who else is coming?"

"Ikkaku of 11th, Yumichika of 11th, Ichigo Kurosaki, Uryuu Ishida, Sado Yasutora and Rukia Kuchiki of 13th."

"I see. I will see you in two days Captain."

"Yes, and thank you."

"You are welcome." I turn to walk away as I hear Yoruichi scream, "Soi Fon! Get off your ass and get ready! Here I come!" I let a smirk cross my face.

"Now to the one I have been putting off. Byakuya Kuchiki."

**6****th**** Division**

"You want to put my sister in the line of danger for your own selfish needs?"

"No. I want her to fight along side of us for the good of Soul Society and the Real World."

"I see and when you say 'us'…who do you mean?"

"Ikkaku of 11th, Yumichika of 11th, Ichigo Kurosaki, Uryuu Ishida, Sado Yasutora and Yoruichi Shihoin."

"I see…" There is a long pause before he answers. "Bring Renji Abarai and you may take my sister as well."

"May I inquire as to why I need to take Abarai?"

"He is my lieutenant and will protect Rukia with his life as he has demonstrated several times before."

"I see. I agree to your condition. Thank you Captain Kuchiki." He slightly nods his head and I walk out of the office. "Now where is Abarai?

**Practice Grounds**

"Winner of the next battle buys the Sake Izuru!"

"Yes I hope you have your money on you Renji."

"Getting cocky are we. You will pay for that! Howl Zabimaru!" His sword transforms into it's Shikai state but before he can take a swing at Kira I cut in.

"Abarai! I need to discuss something with you on orders of Captain Kuchiki." I yell up to him who is now standing in air and staring down at me. He hesitates and looks at Kira and then back to me. "Now!" He nods and appears in front of me. "You are departing for Hueco Mundo in two days time. Your squad members will consist of Ikkaku of 11th, Yumichika of 11th, Ichigo Kurosaki, Uryuu Ishida, Sado Yasutora Yoruichi Shihoin and Rukia Kuchiki of 13th. We are meeting at Urahara's Shop two days from now. I believe you should know what this entails and what the risks are."

"Yes."

"Good Continue."

"Yes sir." I turn and begin my walk back to tenth division. _It is so much easier when I can order people around instead of asking favors._ _Should I tell Hinamori about this now or wait? How will I tell her? She has just woken up and now I have to leave her again. Will she be alright without me? And will I be alright without her?"_


	5. Jealousy

**Chapter 5**

**Hinamori POV**

"Shirou-chan you're back!" I say almost tackling him as he walks through the door. I give him a tight hug and smile up at him. He squeezes me back and rests his head on top of my shoulder. "Shirou-chan? What's wrong?"

"I…I…I…" Why am I stuttering? I never stutter. I have to tell her but how. "Momo…"

"What is it?"

"I'm…I'm leaving."

"What?" I back away in surprise and he lifts his head up. I can see emotion in his eyes. They seem to be showing fear, anguish and anger all at the same time.

"I'm leaving."

"Where? When? Why?"

"I am going to fight Aizen." I can feel my eyes grow wider at this statement. I lower my head.

"Alone?"

"No. Several other Soul Reapers are going with me."

"Oh…" This is almost too much for me to handle. "Captain Aizen is a traitor I understand that but why do you have to be the one to fight him?"

"Momo…"

"I don't want you to get hurt…"

"Momo I—"

"Please don't go!"

"I have to Momo."

"Why?"

"For you."

"Huh?"

"He hurt you Momo…I have to kill him for that."

"Why? I'm fine! You don't have to kill him because of me!"

"Yes I do! And you aren't fine. Just look at you!"

"What about me?"

"You have bags under your eyes and you've lost weight! Look at the condition you are it because of him! He doesn't deserve to live! I have to kill him and save you from his grasp!"

"Why?"

"Because—"

"You two stop yelling. It is quite irritating."

"Oh Captain Ukitake." Hitsugaya-kun automatically lowers his voice. "What are you doing here?"

"I had a conversation with several of the other captains. It seems there are a few more conditions to your excursion."

"Hinamori…do you mind?"

"Oh…sorry." I bow slightly and exit the room with tears threatening to fall from my eyes as I begin to run down the hall.

**Hitsugaya's POV**

"Conditions?"

"Yes. You must also take Isane Kotestsu of 4th, Hisagi Shuuhei of 9th and Kira Izuru of 3rd."

"So almost every lieutenant except Matsumoto is going?"

"It is up to you whether she goes or not but you must take all the others."'

"I see…I have one point to make."

"Yes?"

"I will be leading this mission am I correct?

"Yes."

"In that case, I do not want Kira Izuru or Hisagi Shuuhei to accompany us."

"And why not?"

"Same reason Matsumoto is not going. Both of them had their Captains betray them. In Matsumoto's case, it was an old friend but either way, coming head to head with them may not be so smart. They could lose control and put every one else in danger. Plus, Kira has been easily swayed by his Captain before and look where it got us. I do not approve of those two going with us. Also, our squad is already on the large side. Any larger and it will be considered an attack to start a war."

"I understand. I will remove those two from the squad but you must take Isane. She may be of great service if something were to go wrong."

"I accept. If you will excuse me…" I bow and exit the office as I start to walk towards my personal quarters._ Because I love you. I always have and I always will…you mean everything to me and I cannot stand it to see you hurt. _I wanted to say those words so badly to her when Captain Ukitake walked in. I almost had. I am glad I didn't. It would only be harder to leave her. While I am lost in my thought I run into Matsumoto. Literally.

"Captain, are you all right?"

"Yes."

"Is there something you want to tell me?"

"Why?"

"Because Hinamori just ran past me practically bursting into tears. What did you say to her?"

"Damn it!" I begin to run off towards Hinamori's room. It is down the hall past mine and next to Matsumoto's. Why was she crying? It isn't like I am going to die. Am I? Of course not. If it was that risky, Captain Ukitake would have never agreed to it. Then a thought occurs to me. What if she isn't crying about me getting hurt, but about Aizen? I quickly push the thought from my mind. She has made it very clear that she doesn't want me to get hurt. Then why do I feel jealous whenever I think of the relationship they once had?


	6. Impaitience

**Chapter 6**

**Sorry I haven't updated for a while…My computer kinda broke but I finally got my hands on another one…XD**

**Anyway…the chap is going to be filled with drama and crap like that just because I am in one of those moods.**

**Now I am not saying it isn't going to be good but I just thought I would let you mentally prepare yourself for the intensity of the situation…**

**Okay so maybe that was a little on the melodramatic side…**

**Oh and in this story Matsumoto is not portrayed as the entirely annoying character that she is in most stories…she is more sympathetic and kindhearted…**

**I will stop talking so you can R x R!!!**

**Matsumoto's POV**

"Captain…Isn't Hinamori coming to say goodbye?"

"I don't know…after our last conversation she won't even talk to me…I went to her door to apologize but she wouldn't open it…I wanted to knock it down to be perfectly honest but I thought that might be rude so I didn't…"

"I'm sure she will be fine Captain…can you just do me a favor?"

"Depends…what is it?"

"Please don't get all depressed like you were last time."

"I may be able to manage that."

"Oh and one more thing…"

"What?"

"Come back."

"I will…I have to…for Hinamori…and Soul Society."

"Goodbye Captain."

"Goodbye Matsumoto." With those words he disappeared through the Senkai Gate.

**Hitsugaya's POV**

**World of the living**

**Urahara's Shop**

"Ahh…Captain Hitsugaya…I see you have arrived."

"Shut it Abarai."

"It is unlike you to be late."

"I said shut it. Don't make me freeze you."

"Yes Captain. My apologies. Matsumoto just asked me to look out for you."

"And why would she do that?"

"She just gets worried about you."

"I see…Where is Urahara Kisuke?"

"In the underground practice room."

"I suppose everyone else is here?"

"Everyone except Uryuu Ishida and Sado Yasutora. Ichigo went to look for them."

"I see well we should probably go downstairs then."

"Yes Captain."

**In the Secret Underground Training Room of Awesomeness and Power! (Thank my friend Emily for that one…haha…she is so random…anyway back to the story…)**

"Where is Kurosaki?" I grumble before I hear a voice behind me.

"Hey."

"What took you so long?"

"Uryuu had to tell his Father that he was helping me and Chad was with him. First I looked at Uryuu's house then Chad's and when I didn't find them I just sort of wandered around until I found them. It seems his father has a problem with me and so it took longer than expected."

"Fine…let's get going. But first…Urahara?!" I yell upwards to a man wearing a green jacket and a green and white striped hat.

"Yes Captain Hitsugaya?"

"I need to make a quick call wait for a few more minutes. It will be quick."

"Whatever you say!" I use shunpo to get out of the underground room as soon as possible…I had to say one thing to some one just incase I never got another chance.


	7. Love

**Chapter 7**

**Hitsugaya's POV**

I flip open my soul pager and dial Matsumoto in Soul Society. "Pick up…Pick up…Pick up damn it!"

"Hello?"

"Matsumoto it's me. Is Hinamori there?"

"Yes hang on for one second… HINAMORI!" I hold the phonaway from my ear just in time. Then replace it and wait for the voice I want to hear.

"Hello?"

"Momo?"

"Shirou-chan?"

"Yes…I just need to tell you a few things."

"What is it Shirou-chan?"

"One I'm sorry. I never meant to hurt you like I did."

"It's alright."

"Two…I just wanted to say goodbye since we didn't get to earlier."

"Alright…goodbye."

"And third…I just wanted to say…umm…."

"What is it?"

"I…I…"

"What is it? Spit it out Shirou-chan."

"Just in case I never get another chance I wanted to tell you…I love you Momo…Goodbye." Without giving her a chance to respond, I close the phone and stuff it back in my pocket. I let out a long sigh and slowly walk down to the underground practice room once more.

**Hinamori's POV**

"What did he say Hinamori and why do you look so shocked?"

"Well…it…he…umm…it's nothing."

"Oh…if you don't want to tell me that's fine." She walks back to the couch and sits down. His words keep replaying in my mind.

_Just in case I never get another chance…_

_I love you Momo…_

Suddenly everything he had ever said made sense…His comforting words…His actions…How he cradled me when I cried…How he comforted me when I was scared…Wait a minute!

He isn't planning to die…is he? "Matsumoto…"

"Huh?"

"Something he said worried me."

"What is it?"

"He said 'Just in case I don't get another chance'…like he was planning to die."

"I promise you he is not…He promised me he would come back and he is not one to break promises…"

"But if things don't go as planned…"

"Then Isane will help. That is why she is there Hinamori. He will come back. Don't make yourself sick because you worried too much."

**Hitsugaya's POV**

"Okay Urahara…I know how to navigate the gates in between worlds. Now just open the Goddamn gate…"

"Someone is a little impatient…"

"I need to get this over with and get back to Soul Society…I do have responsibilities you know…"

"Yes but I need to tell you some essential information. I am going to transport you to the edge of Las Noches. That is the area will the most Espada will be. As you all are aware of…these are the strongest Arrancar. You will all have to be on your guard. If you let it down for even a second…"

"We will be killed…I believe we are all aware of this fact."

"Well then I will now open the gate. Are you ready?"

"Yes I believe we are. Correct?" I turn my head and see everyone nod. "When we get there we will form into two groups of three and one group of four. This will be essential if we need to split up at some point. Group one will be Yoruichi, Uryuu and Sado considering that you have worked together before. The leader of that group will be Yoruichi. Group two will be Yumichika, Ikakku and Isane. The leader of that group is Isane. That will leave group three as Kuroski, Kuchiki, Abarai and myself. I will lead this group. Each group will be in triangular formation with the leader in front. My group will be in a diamond with me in front and Abarai in back. When we are together, the groups will also form a triangle with my group in front, Isane's on the right and Yoruichi's on the left. Does everyone understand?" Everyone silently nods. "Good. Remember, we have two objectives. The first is to get back Orihime Inoue by any means necessary. The second is to defeat Aizen, Ichimaru and Tousen. We must bring them back to Soul Society dead or alive." Everyone nods again. "Now let's go."


	8. Revenge

**Chapter 8 **

**Hitsugaya's POV**

"Is everyone through the gate?"

"Yes. Very well." I let out a sigh as my heart begins to wrench with pain. I am now out of reach of Soul Pagers…how will I know if she feels the same way? I hung up before she had time to respond.

"Captain Hitsugaya? Are you all right?"

"Yes Lieutenant Isane. I am perfectly alright. Just trying to think of a game plan." I really do need to think of a plan. "We need to split up."

"Already?"

"Yes. But we are going to do the groups differently. Isane will join our and Ikkaku and Yumichika will join Yoruichi. That will make our groups five and five. Yoruichi, your group will go after Orihime. Once you retrieve her, meet back here. I will guarantee you that you will meet Arrancar. Prepare yourselves. Never let your guard down."

"Yes. I know."

"We do not know the layout of Hueco Mundo so we do not know where Inoue or Aizen will be. We will unfortunately have to go will the trial and error method. I hate being this out of control, but we have no other choice. Is everyone ready?" I get nods and yes from everyone. "Good. Abarai, Kuchiki, Isane, Kurosaki…Let's go get Aizen."

**Hinamori's POV**

"Matsumoto I am still worried. He didn't sound like himself on the phone. He was too anxious…nervous sounding…but he also sounded kind of crazy."

"Hinamori…let me tell you something that the Captain would kill me if he found out I told you. While you were in that coma…He was not himself either. He barely talked to anyone except for Hyorinmaru. He would sit in the freezing cold weather until I had to drag him in. He would not look at anyone, including me for days on end. He even yelled at the Captain Commander. Your physical pain was equivalent to his emotional pain. He feels as if he has to put Aizen through that same torture. He feels as if it is his responsibility."

"Why?"

"Because…He has always sworn to protect you. He has always been there. When he couldn't do it that one time, when Aizen almost killed you, it hurt him more than you could ever know. Now his one goal is to make Aizen pay for that. And don't worry. I know that is easier said than done but try alright. The Captain will come back. He has too much to live for."

**Ichigo's POV**

**Hueco Mundo**

Ever since we arrived here, Toshirou hasn't been himself. He has had this wild look in his eyes that I didn't think anyone could ever possess. I can't stand it anymore, I have to ask him.

"Toshirou…Are you okay?"

"Yes…I'm fine." Something must be wrong. He didn't correct me when I addressed him casually.

"STOP!" I yell to everyone and they all screech to a halt.

"What is it Kurosaki?!"

"I need to talk to you. Come with me for a second." Not wanting to say something like this in front of everyone, I pull him around a corner. "What is wrong with you?"

"I already told you that I am fine Kurosaki."

"You are not fine. You have this crazy look in your eye and you didn't even correct me when I called you Toshirou."

"Your point?"

"My point is that jumping the gun on killing this Aizen guy because you are revenge bound, will only put everyone else in danger. I am not willing to let you put Rukia and everyone else in danger just because you want revenge."

"I understand Kurosaki but I am perfectly capable of controlling myself. Now can we can get back to everyone else and continue this mission?"

"Yes Captain Hitsugaya."


	9. Pain

**Chapter 9**

**Now I know that from the end of the last chapter and the beginning of this one there are some gaps…and I apologize for that but I really wanted to get to the fight scenes… So enjoy!**

**P.S. **

**In this story…Rukia is now Ukitake's lieutenant…don't ask why…I just thought she could be one if Byakuya didn't stop her…so let's all just pretend that Byakuya is not **_**completely**_** overprotective…He still is very over protective but decided to trust Ukitake on this one issue…**

**Hitsugaya's POV**

"Let us through!"

"I am sorry Shinigami but we must protect Aizen. It is our duty."

"I will tell you one more time. Let us through."

"We will not. You will have to—"

"It is alright my dear Espada. I can handle these intruders."

"Aizen?"

"After all I have beaten everyone of them before."

"Aizen!" I growl at him.

"Oh? Captain Hitsugaya…is that hostility I sense in your tone?"

"You bastard."

"Now, now…name calling is not going to get us anywhere."

"I am only going to say this once. Surrender and come back to Soul Society to be tried."

"And if I refuse?"

"We will have to use force."

"Oh? And coming at me with such a small force? I am insulted. You must think I am weak."

"I could have brought all of Soul Society's lieutenants but I used my better judgment. Something that is running thin along with my patience."

"Toshirou…Take it easy." I hear Ichigo say from behind me.

"Yes Captain. Why don't you take it easy. You can't beat me anyway. I would rather not take away any interesting aspects in our final battle. If I kill you now along with three lieutenants and Kurosaki…what fun would the final battle be?"

"I don't care about your fun!" My hand slowly finds the hilt of my sword and I close my eyes. "_Are you ready Hyorinmaru?"_

_"Whenever you are Toshirou but I encourage you to think this through."_

_"I have. I need to kill him Hyorinmaru…if I am ever to move on."_

_"Alright then. Let's go."_

"Aizen!" I yell drawing my blade and lunging at him. "I will kill you!"

"Toshirou! This is exactly what I warned you against!" Ichigo yells at me but I ignore him. Aizen draws his sword as well and blocks my attack. I am now staring at him through the cross of our blades.

"Why so much anger Captain?"

"I silently made you the same promise I made Ichimaru."

"And what promise was that?"

"If you ever make Hinamori spill blood…I WILL KILL YOU!"

"And I suppose I did make her spill blood…Let's just see if you can uphold that promise."

"You BASTARD!" I push away from him and come at him again. But something seems off. Suddenly, Hueco Mundo fades away and I see Hinamori and Aizen. His sword is through her stomach and her blood is covering his hand. He then casts her corpse away like an article of clothing. "No…No…No…No…No…NO!" I then feel a sharp pain from my shoulder blade to stomach as if I had been cut in a diagonal line all the way across my chest. But no one struck me. Then I feel more pain. One across my back, one down my arm and one across my leg. I hear a voice it distance.

"Shatter, Kyoka Suigetsu." The scene of Hinamori's death fades and I see Aizen Just a few feet in front of me with a smirk on his face. Then I look down at my body. In the places that I felt the pain, there are deep gashes. "Captian Hitsugaya. I am rather disappointed. You fell for my complete hypnosis once again." I fall to my knees and begin to cough up blood. "I much regret this. I would have preferred to kill all the Captains in one fight but I suppose nine out of ten will due." I collapse completely and feel the blood begin to pool around me.

"_I'm sorry Momo but I don't think I will be coming back."_

_"Hold on Toshirou!" _I hear Hyorinmaru's voice before everything goes black.

**Renji's POV**

One moment, Captain Hitsugaya was attacking Aizen and the next a scene of Hinamori's "death" appeared before us. Then the next moment. Captian Hitsugaya was on the floor. I do the only thing I can in a situation like this. Order people around and the kick ass.

"Isane tend to Captain Hitsugaya. Ichigo and Rukia, come with me at Aizen. Move!" Isane runs over to Captain Hitsugaya and Ichigo and Rukia draw their zanpaktous.

"Dance Sode no Shirayuki!"

"Howl Zabimaru."

"Zangetsu!"

"I see. So you three intend to take me on and kill me?"

"We just need to hold him off until Yoruichi feels the increase in our spiritual pressure. When she feels his as well and the disappearance to Captain Hitsugaya's, she will come running. I can guarantee it." Ichigo says in a more hushed tone. "Don't go too crazy, just wait for her and the others. Even I know that we can't take him on and come out of this alive if there are only three of us. Especially without the leader of our group."

"I agree. Renji?"

"Yes."

"Watch our backs. We have been practicing together for this specific purpose." Before I can protest, I hear Isane from across the room.

"Renji! Aizen hit his vital spots! I don't think I can heal him! We need Captain Unohana! Try to finish as quick as possible!"

"Now that we can not only hold him off, what are we going to do?"

"Yoruichi will not take long. She always seems to show up at opportune moments if you know what I mean." I think back to the time that I saw Yoruichi in battle. It was that one time with Aizen on the Sougyoku Hill. She did show up at the opportune moment. I decide to trust Ichigo on this matter.

"Alright then. Let's go." We rush at Aizen in a triangular formation with me in the back.

**Rukia's POV**

"Renji! Look out!" I yell just in time for Renji to block one of Aizen's attacks. "Ichigo!"

"What?"

"Death and Strawberry. Are you ready?"

"Yes. Renji! Stand Back!" I charge at Aizen from the front and Ichigo uses Shunpo to get behind him.

"Do you think such a juvenile attack will work on me?"Suddenly, In front of Ichigo, another Aizen appears.

"What is going on Rukia?"

"It must be his Complete Hypnosis. Don't try to harm him Ichigo! It will just be reflected to you!"

"I see that you have studied up on my technique."

"Do you really think that Shinigami attack an enemy without researching their skills?"

"You missed one fact though. Which one is the fake?" He was right, there was no way to tell.

"Ichigo! Renji! Which one is he?"

"I have…no idea…" Ichigo manages between swings on his sword. "Rukia!" I look back up at Aizen and see his sword one foot away from my stomach. There is no way I can doge it in time. I look up to see Ichigo no longer fighting the other Aizen and Renji no longer behind us. Then I hear a groan of pain, but it didn't come from me…

**OOOOH…Cliffhanger! Did Ichigo or Renji jump in front of the sword and save Rukia??? If you want to guess you can put it in a review and I will be sure to respond!**

**RXR**


	10. Safety

**Chapter 10**

**Yoruichi's POV**

"What is it Yoruichi?"

"Can you feel that Uryuu?"

"Yes, Ichigo's spiritual pressure spiked."

"Yes but do you know who the other one belongs to?"

"No."

"Aizen. And do you notice that Captain Hitsugaya's spiritual pressure is no longer present?"

"Yes now that you mention it…"

"Something has gone wrong…terribly wrong. We have to go help them. Orihime?"

"Yes?"

"Come with us your services may be needed."

"Yes."

**Uryuu's POV**

"Orihime before we leave, I need to talk to you for a moment."

"Alright!" I pull her aside and look down at her face. I have missed it so much.

"Be careful okay? I can't bear to lose you again."

"Oh Uryuu…" I lean down and kiss her for then first time in a long time. After a couple seconds, I pull away.

"Just promise you will call me if you are in any danger alright?"

"I promise."

"Alright now let's go."

**Rukia's POV**

"I…Ichigo?"

"I'm sorry Rukia…but I don't think…I am going to…be returning to Soul Society with you…" Aizen begins to slide the sword out of his abdomen and he throws him on the ground. Ichigo begins to cough up blood and all I can do is watch.

"No…no Ichigo! Stay with me please!" I yell as I collapse to my knees next to him. The hand that has been pressing against his wound rises and caresses my cheek. I press it closer with my hand.

"Make sure you tell Byakuya…that I saved you…maybe now…he will respect…me…" A tear falls from my eye and lands on his face. "I…I…love you…Rukia…Ku…chi…ki…" His hand begins to fall from my face.

"No Ichigo! Please…Please don't die! Don't leave me!"

"Oh how sad…true love spoiled by war…but don't worry. I will be sending you to join him soon enough."

"You…you killed him…and for that…" I lift my head to look at him and my hand finds my zanpaktou that has fallen to the ground next to me. "I will kill you!"

"Yes…that is the same thing Captain Hitsugaya said…Look how he ended up." My grip tightens on my zanpaktou and I begin to stand. Then I see a figure above me.

"Yo…Yoruichi?"

"Rukia…go bring Ichigo to Orihime…she is at the back of the room with Isane…Renji, Chad, uryuu, Ikkaku, Yumichika and I can handle this."

"Umm…"

"Go!"

"Yes!" I struggle to pick Ichigo up but mange to get him to Orihime.

"Please Orihime…tell me you can heal him."

"I will try my hardest Rukia…"

"Good…just please hurry."

"Okay." She puts her hands over his wound and I hear her mumble the spell chain. An orange orb appears around his whole body.

"_Please…please let him be okay." _ I silently cry out as another tear falls from my eye.

"Something's happening." I hear Isane say in a frantic voice.

"What? What's wrong?"

"Captain Hitsugaya…he's trembling…I can't stabilize him anymore."

"What?"

"I have never seen this happen before. It feels as if he has a huge amount of power blocked. I can't keep his spiritual pressure flowing anymore. It is running wild."

"What does that mean?"

"I have no idea. I have never seen or felt anything like this. If it builds up any further, he will burst."

"Literally?"

"No but that is what It seems like." His body began to tremble even more and his back arches.

"What is happening now?"

"His body is trying to push to power out." I look towards the current fight and now there are six Aizens. "Here it comes."

"Huh?"

"The power. It is filtering a way out of his body." Suddenly, the floor and walls become covered in a sheet of ice. But it doesn't look like ice. It looks more like mirrors. I look back up at the fight and see only one Aizen.

"What happened?"

"The mirrors must have shattered his complete hypnosis."

"What?"

"You are…as dense as ever…Rukia."


	11. Sadness

**Chapter 11**

"I…I…chigo." I feel the tears begin to well up in my eyes once more.

"Don't cry…I'll…be fine."

"Don't you ever scare me like that again idiot." Tears begin to fall once more and an overwhelming feeling starts to take me over. I want to hug him and never let go. But I can't…not yet. "I'm sorry Ichigo."

"For…what?"

"If I hadn't gotten distracted…you wouldn't have had to…"

"Don't…Rukia…don't blame yourself…I would do…it again if I…had the chance…I love…you Rukia…"

"I love you too."

"Rukia…He needs to stop talking."

"Shut up idiot." I hear a slight laugh come from his throat and he closes his eyes and slowly opens them again. "Rest Ichigo. I will be here when you wake up." I see a slight nod as his eyes close and he drifts off into sleep.

**Back at Soul Society**

**One hour later**

**Hinamori's POV**

"Hinamori! Hinamori!"

"What is it Matsumoto?"

"They're back Hinamori…They've returned!" I jump up from my spot on the bed and begin to run towards the gate. He's back…he's really back.

I reach the gate in no time flat and am just in time to see Ichigo walk through the gate, leaning on Rukia. Next come Ikkaku, Yumichika and Isane. They make a slight waving gesture and Isane runs over to Captain Unohana. I nervously wait for him to appear. He is carried through, in Renji's arms with his eyes closed and bandages wrapping his abdomen, right arm and left leg. I run over to Renji.

"What…What happened?"

"He was trapped in Aizen's Complete Hypnotism. Aizen hit so many vital points that Isane could not heal him. She could only stabilize him until we got back. Now it is up to Captain Unohana." As he finishes this statement, his body is passed to Captain Unohana and then they both disappear from my sight. I sink to my knees.

"No…no…no…"

"Hinamori? Are you okay?" I hear Renji's voice but choose to ignore it. My eyes begin to fill with tears and my heart with pain.

"It's all my fault…if I…he wouldn't…no…"

"Hinamori?"

"If he didn't…I wouldn't have…he wouldn't have…" I can not contain it anymore and begin to cry. "No…" I feel someone pick me up. I look at the face and see that it is Renji. I lean into his chest and continue to cry. I can not control it…seeing him so vulnerable and hurt…I can't bear it. Why did it have to happen like this? Why did he fight someone he knew he could not beat by himself, by himself?

"Renji?"

"Yes?"

"When can I see him?"

"I don't know Hinamori. But when you can, I will take you to see him."

"You promise?"

"Yes." For the first time, I realize that Renji is taking me somewhere.

"Renji where are we going?"

"To tenth division. You need to rest and I need to talk to Matsumoto." When we reach tenth division, Renji sets me down and I run right past Matsumoto to my room as I feel the tears begin to fall again. I will let Renji explain to Matsumoto.

**Renji's POV**

"So that is what happened."

"Will the Captain be okay?"

"I don't know. But knowing him…he isn't going down without a fight. Now I have to go check in with my Captain. I will be in enough trouble already for not coming right away."

"Alright Renji thanks for the update."

"No problem." I use shunpo to get to sixth division as soon as possible. I walk up to the office door, only to hear Rukia and Byakuya fighting. I knock and hear 'Come in.'

"Um Captain I came to give my report."

"Yes Rukia has already filled me in on the situation."

"Oh I see."

"So I hear you didn't save her this time Abarai."

"No sir. Ichigo beat me to it."

"Nii-sama! Do you want to know some of Ichigo's last words were, or at least what I thought were his last. 'Make sure you tell Byakuya that I saved you. Maybe now he will respect me.' He almost died because of the pressure you put on him to earn your trust and respect!"

"It isn't my fault he is a fool."

"He isn't a fool Captain."

"Abarai?"

"He saved your sister because he loves her and he wants to protect her no matter what."

"Abarai you are dismissed."

"Yes Captain." I exit the office and decide to wait for Rukia around the corner. A few minutes after I leave, she leaves also and meets me.

"Thanks for sticking up for Ichigo back there."

"No problem. As much as I hate to day something this pathetic…he is my friend and he deserves more credit that he receives."

"I agree."

"You are in love with him."

"So…your point?"

"My point is that you are biased…Where is that idiot anyway?"

"Resting in fourth division. Look a hell butterfly…" It lands on her finger. "All Lieutenants and Captains are to report to a meeting immediately…I repeat. All squad lieutenants and captains are to report to a meeting immediately. What could this be about Renji?"

"I have no idea but we have to stop by tenth division and get Hinamori. After all she is still technically a lieutenant."

"Alright let's go."

**At the meeting**

"As you all may or may not be aware of, Captain Hitsugaya is in intensive care as we speak. That explains why Captain Unohana is not present as well as Lieutenant Isane. The report is that Aizen used his Hypnotism technique on him is that correct?"

"Yes sir."

"Very well. When he will wake up and when he will be able to return to duties is undetermined so everyone will have to pitch in with his work. Now for the next matter at hand. Captain Ichimaru has surrendered and is now being held in a prison cell that is under 24 hour surveillance. So far we have not interrogated him but once we do we will update you as soon as possible. You all are dismissed."

**Hinamori's POV**

I wait until everyone has left the meeting room and then I approach the Captain Commander.

"Um…sir?"

"Yes?"

"I have a question?"

"Yes. What is it?"

"I was wondering when I will be able to see Captain Hitsugaya."

"I do not know Lieutenant Hinamori but you will be the first to know when the time is right."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome." I bow slightly and exit the room

**Two Days Later**

"Where is he?" I hear a knock on my door.

"Hinamori it's Renji." I jump up and run to the door.

"Are you ready? The Captain Commander said we could go see him now.

"Alright. Let's go." He begins to walk towards fourth division but I begin to use shunpo.

"In a rush are we?" I now realize that Renji has caught up to me.

"Sorry…"

"Don't apologize it's fine. Hey Hinamori, I just realized something.Your hair is down. In pigtails too."

"Yes."

"Why? I mean I like it I was just wondering…"

"I understand. It's because Hitsugaya-kun said he missed seeing it like this."

"Oh."

"Look we're here."

"Lieutenant Hinamori and Lieutenant Abarai. We are here to visit Captain Hitsugaya."

"Oh yes…the Captain was expecting you. She said you would be by. I will take you to her." We follow the 4th squad member until we reach a door.

"Captain? Lieutenant Abarai and Lieutenant Hinamori are here."

"Send them in."

"You may go in now." We walk past him and into the room. Across the room I see him laying on the bed and I feel a pain tug at my chest. Why did he have to do this for me? Captain Unohana approaches us and motions for us to approach his bed. There is a chair by the bed and I sit down heavily…the weight of this outcome on my shoulders.

**Renji's POV**

"Umm…Hinamori, I am going to leave and let you two be alone alright?" I turn to leave but I feel a hand grip my sleeve.

"It…it's all my fault isn't it?"

"What do you mean?" I ask as I turn back around.

"It is my fault he is hurt…he…he went after Aizen because of me…maybe if I wouldn't have fallen into Aizen's trap as well…I would never have gotten hurt…then he wouldn't have gotten mad and he wouldn't have gone after Aizen…it all leads back to me…" She sets her head in her hands.

"Hinamori…He'll pull through this."

"How can you be sure?"

"Well for one thing…he is Captain Hitsugaya right? The Captain I know wouldn't go down so easily."

"I guess your right I just have this feeling…like it isn't going to turn out right…"

"You know what? Ichigo had that feeling too but look what happened…He came out fine…well maybe a scar or two…but other than that…" She is completely silent. She just sits there staring at his form on the bed, tears in her eyes and his hand in hers.

"Sorry to make it such a short visit but I have to get back to work now and I can't monitor you anymore…unfortunately it is against the rules for people to be in here unsupervised…so…."

"Yes Hinamori let's go…you need to get some rest."

"Alright…let's…let's just go." She stands and turns to the door. As she turns…I swear that I see a tear fall from her eye.


	12. Awake

**Chapter 12**

**Two weeks later**

**Hinamori's POV**

**After a long day at work…Around 5:00 PM**

I have visited him everyday for two weeks now, and he has yet to wake up. I keep on remembering the times that we shared together and the happiness in every memory is dulled by the fact that he is laying motionless in a hospital room right now. Up until this point, I have kept my hope. 'He will wake up.' That's what I keep telling myself. But now I am not so sure.

I know I shouldn't have these doubts. He will wake up. I know he will but I can not help but fear for the worst. I can not imagine what he went through when I was in that state for three months. I can barely handle two weeks. He must have had much more faith than I do right now.

And that is the thought that keeps me going. He had faith in me so I will have faith in him.

I have just been lonely lately. Matsumoto, Renji and Rukia are all on a mission in the world of the living. How badly I want to go there…Maybe Hitsugaya-kun will take me when he wakes up…We can eat all that food that he ate while he was there and maybe I can even get him to have fun for once. We could go to the carnivals Matsumoto told me about and eat the frozen cream that she said was so good and…

I snap back to reality as I realize that I have reached fourth division already. I walk up to the guards and without saying a word, he lets me in. I follow the now familiar hallway to his room. I sit in the all too familiar chair by the all too familiar bed. I star at the figure before me for a long time. Again the thought creep back to me.

"_This is all your fault."_

_"If you would have not been so stupid, he wouldn't be hurt right now."_

I drop my head and release tears I didn't know I had been holding back. Then I hear a voice.

**Hitsugaya's POV**

"D…don't…c…cry…Momo." It was harder to get the words out than I thought it would be. Her heads snaps up as soon as she hears my faint whisper of a voice.

"Sh…Sirou-chan?"

"H…hey…"

"You're awake! Thank goodness!" She leans down to hug me and I moan in pain from the sudden weight on my chest. "Oh I'm sorry!"

"It…it's alright…h…how are…you?"

"I should be asking you the same question. I'm not the one who's all cut up now am I?"

"I…I'm….sorry….Momo."

"Don't. Don't Apologize. It's not you fault."

"B…but I…made y…you worry."

"I'm just glad you are awake. I am going to get Captain Unohana. I will be right back okay?" I nod slightly in agreement and see he run out the door.

**Hinamori's POV**

I knock on the door of Captain Unohana's office and don't wait for a response before I barge in.

"Captain Unohana! He's awake!"

"He is?"

"Yes come and see." She follows me to the room and I see him staring at the door that I left. A smile appears on his face as I walk back in through the door but it is removed by a expression full of pain when he tries to move.

"Shirou-chan! Don't try to move on your own yet!" I say running over to him.

"W…water."

"Alright but just ask." I help him up to a sitting position and pick up the glass that is sitting by his bedside. I lift it to his mouth and slowly tip it back. I remove it and set it back down. "Do you want to lie down again?"

"No."

"Good to have you back Captain Hitsugaya."

"I…wouldn't be back…If it wasn't…for you…Thank you Captain."

"I was just doing my job…besides you should really thank Isane. She stabilized you until you got here. Without her you would have definitely died."

"Make sure to thank…her for me then."

"I will." She exits the room and closes the door.

"I am so glad you are back Shirou-chan. I…I missed you so much!" I can no longer stop it and I lean into a hug but more gently this time.

"I…missed you too…Momo."

"Oh…and Shirou-chan?"

"Hm?"

"I…well…I…um…"

"What is it Hinamori?"

"I…well…I…I love you too." I can practically feel the smile that breaks out across his face. I remove myself from the hug and look up at his expression. I can't help but laugh. His face is twisted into a very confused look and his arms are still open from when I hugged him.

"What? What's so funny?"

"It's no…nothing." I say as I stop giggling. "You need to get some rest Shirou-chan. Lay back down." He does as I say and slowly lies back down.

"Lay down with me Hinamori. You look…tired."

"No I'm fine really."

"Momo…please?" There is absolutely no way I can refuse the face of sadness he is making and the truth is I am actually very tired so I carefully crawl into the bed next to him. He wraps his arm instinctively around my waist and I place my hands gently upon his chest. He pulls me even closer. I feel my eyelids begin to droop and I mumble some words that I hope are coherent.

"Goodnight. Shirou-chan…I love you."

"Goodnight Momo…I love you too."


	13. AUTHOR'S NOTE

**I NEED YOUR OPINION!**

**GO CHECK OUT MY RECENT POLL AND IT WILL HELP ME DECIDE HOW TO WRITE MY STORIES FROM NOW ON. **

**DO THAT AND YOU'LL GET UPDATES. **

**DON'T AND WELL…YOU'LL STILL GET THEM BUT THEY WON'T BE AS FREQUENT (THEY AREN'T EVEN FREQUENT NOW BUT I'M SWAMPED. SORRY)**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS,**

**VentePaDu**


	14. IMPORTANT PLEASE READ

**IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE. PLEASE READ!**

**So…I'm not dead. **

**You were probably excited thinking this was a new chapter. I'm sorry but it's not. **

**For over a year, I have been in and out of hospitals with some serious medical stuff. I'm not going to bore you with medical jibber jabber but just know that when the apocalypse hits, I now have so much metal plating in my body John Conner would confuse me with a Terminator. (Over exaggeration for the win! It's really 2 plates and 12 screws.) **

**Anyway, I have literally been out of commission for a long time. When I had good days, I'd sit up and write some more personal things (My novel that I hope to get published soon) but those days were few and far between. **

**Now that I'm on the mend (FINALLY!) I am going to do my best to start updating again. It makes me sad that some of you got sick of waiting but for those of you that are still with me, I plan to make it worth your while. **

**Love you all,**

**VentePaDu**

**P.S. My X-rays look so bad ass. **


End file.
